<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What You Wrote in That Song About Me by Monsieur_Grenouille</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039357">What You Wrote in That Song About Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille'>Monsieur_Grenouille</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dennis Reynolds is a Bastard Man, I have big feelings and it hurts, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, One-sided Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds, Soft Mac McDonald, Song: drivers license (Olivia Rodrigo), Songfic, This will make you hate Dennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>And I just can’t imagine how you could be so okay, now that I’m gone.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mac sits in his car, listens to the radio, and reflects on everything Dennis put him through.</p>
<p>TW FOR MENTIONS OF ABUSE</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What You Wrote in That Song About Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a new song on the radio.</p>
<p>Something by a girl named Olivia Rodrigo. Mac tried to pretend that it was just another sad song by a melodramatic teenager. That the song would exist in his mind for three minutes while it played, but then completely disappear when it was done. All pop songs seemed to work that way for him. But this one was different. The singer’s voice wrapped perfectly around the lyrics, and the bass only added to it. Every line hit him right in the chest until it felt like a personal attack. Mac clenched his teeth and gripped the steering wheel. All he could think of was Dennis fucking Reynolds. His goddamn ex-friend/ex-boyfriend/ex-roommate/ex-coworker. They spent over 14 years together. They had gone through <em>everything</em> together. Through sickness and in health. Especially in sickness, because Mac spent every waking moment making sure that Dennis was okay. But did any of it mean anything to Dennis? Apparently not. </p>
<p>
  <em>“...I know we weren’t perfect, but I've never felt this way for no one...”</em>
</p>
<p>Apparently Dennis was just <em>waiting</em> to get out of Philly. Dennis has knocked up tons of girls in his lifetime, but this was the first time he actually CARED that he did. Some girl named Mandy was going to give birth to a boy named Brian Jr. and Dennis had said he wanted nothing more than to raise him. It was all bullshit. The baby didn’t even share Dennis’s real name. He was named after an ALIAS. </p>
<p>
  <em>“...I just can’t imagine how you could be so okay, now that I’m gone...” </em>
</p>
<p>Mac wanted to swerve the car into a tree. Dennis had moved to North Dakota in the blink of an eye. Barely even said goodbye. And he still posted on Insta, Snap, and Facebook. Most of it was pictures of Mandy and Brian Jr. doing things together. There was a picture Mac stared at periodically. It showed Dennis lying asleep on the couch with his son curled up on his chest. Dennis was so pretty when he was asleep. He looked ten years younger. </p>
<p>And Mac didn’t want to admit it, but Brian was a spitting image of his father. Sure, his hair was blonde, but it was soft and curly like Dennis’s. And something about Dennis being a father just <em>made sense</em>. Maybe this was how it was supposed to be. Dennis was meant to be in a heterosexual marriage and have a son who looked just like him, living life up in North Dakota with the most beautiful woman in the world. </p>
<p>Not in some trashy apartment as the owner of a dive bar with a gay man, an illiterate janitor, a chauvinistic baby boomer, and his racist twin sister. That wasn’t the life that someone like Dennis deserved. </p>
<p>
  <em>“...I guess you didn’t mean what you wrote in that song about me...”</em>
</p>
<p>Was any of it real? Any of the gentle stares, soft kisses, and promises-of-tomorrow? Or was it all just part of a plan to get Mac to love him? Mac had thought the D.E.N.N.I.S. system was reserved for random women, so the never crossed his mind that it could happen to him. He had been used. He’d been used in the most Dennis-like way possible. Slowly. Manipulatively. Subtly. And now the system had run its course. Even worse, it had <em>worked</em>. Mac was still undoubtably in love with Dennis despite the abuse and recent abandonment.</p>
<p>And none of that was going to change, was it? Mac pulled over and rested his head on the steering wheel. He started sobbing. His shoulders shook with every breath. The radio kept playing, and the last line hit him harder than anything else in the world. </p>
<p>
  <em>“...cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>